


I'm Not Free

by KiraWaters



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Reunion, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, fake fiancee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraWaters/pseuds/KiraWaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple AU where the free club doesn't know Rin. Haru is supposed to bring the love of his life to a family reunion, but ends up getting dumped just hours before the party. How does Haru deal? He kidnaps a man to play his fiancee for the weekend so his mother won't say 'I told you so'. Just kind of a silly idea I had.</p><p>I do not own any of the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell what shows I've been watching by what I post.

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" Haru spoke softly, as if disbelieving what he was hearing. "The family reunion is hours away! My family is expecting to meet you!" There was a muffled reply and Haru let out a soft groan. "You can't be serious...is this about my mother? She honestly isn't that bad! Don't han...." The line went dead and Haru let his head hit the counter. He'd been dumped....by his fucking fiancee! What part of that was alright?

He stripped his apron off before heading out the kitchen's back door and taking deep breaths of air. He was supposed to bring his fiancee to the party his mom was hosting. She had been setting this up all year so she could meet the love of her son's life. Now here he was...loveless. He leaned on the back wall and closed his eyes trying to maintain breathing evenly. There was nothing about this that was okay. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed the one number he knew by heart, Makoto. 

"Wait, what happened?" Makoto tried to balance his phone with his shoulder as he tried to get his siblings ready to go. They were headed to the reunion, something his family set up with Haru's once a year since they graduated high school. "Sit still, Ren...no I'm trying to...it's not tied all the way! Ren, please come back!" Makoto dropped his cellphone in favor to chase after his younger brother. 

Haru waited patiently because he knew how the Tachibana children were. When he heard an exhausted Makoto pick the line back up he spoke softly, "he broke up with me."

"You got dumped! Is this about the pool accident at the charity ball? I told him it was a complete accident and..." 

Haru went red and cut Makoto off before he could get any further, "No, this isn't about that. He says he's just too busy with work and I'm not the right kind of person for him. He wants someone whose willing to move to a new country and be excited for him. I don't think...I just didn't want to leave home." Makoto was silent for a long time and Haru felt his heart quicken, "Oh God, I didn't mess up did I?"

"No, you're right you have you're own plans. Sounds like it would have never worked." Makoto chewed the inside of his cheek before running a hand through his hair, "So uh....what are you going to do about the reunion? You're mom has been talking about meeting, Ryu since you met him. Actually, all of our friends have been looking forward to it."

Haru felt his head hit the wall behind him, "I know." His voice was flat. He didn't know what to do. "I was hoping you had some comforting words."

Makoto smiled and Haru could hear it in the way he spoke, "Your mother will understand. Just tell her the truth and everything will work out. The guys and I will..."

"Don't tell anyone yet. I want to do it when I'm ready."

Makoto nodded with a soft sigh, "Right. Take care Haru. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye."

Haru was supposed to drive down to his family's cabin after his shift at the restaurant, but how could he do that like this? How could he show up without a lover? Haru pulled himself back together and returned to the kitchen where he traded his apron in for a pen and paper. "I'm going to take some orders." They were short handed today, so he was pulling double shifts with cooking and serving. It was actually one of his least favorite things to do in the restaurant, but it couldn't be helped sometimes.

The bell chimed signifying a new customer and Haru looked up dully. A flash of red caught his attention and he watched a well dressed gentleman sit at an open table. The man wore a black suit and tie, carried a briefcase, wore his crimson hair back in a ponytail, but he was well dressed and quite lovely. Haru walked over with a menu and set it down. "I'm Haruka and I will be your server tonight. Let me know if there's anything I can get you immediately."

"There will be two of us." The man didn't look up from his cellphone as he spoke. "I need one more menu."

"Of course, sir." Haru went back behind the counter before pausing. There was a well dressed, gentleman sitting in this restaurant; Haru sneaked a peek over the counter before grinning. It wouldn't be his best idea, not in the least, but he could probably coerce the man into coming to his family party with him...right?

The man stood and put his phone in his pocket before heading for the restrooms. Even if he was waiting on someone Haru could ensure the man's safety, right? Haru made a beeline for the restroom and waited against the wall for the man to emerge. When he did so Haru jumped up and spoke quickly. "I need to ask you a giant favor." Crimson eyes studied him curiously, but the man didn't exactly say no. "I'm not crazy, I don't do stupid things, and I don't get desperate. I'm all of those things right now, and it would help if you said something to confirm you've actually heard me speak."

The man blinked slowly before shoving a hand in his pocket and sighing, "Er....is that really how you deal with customers? How exactly did you get into this line of work?"

"I'm here as a favor for my father, but that's not the point! I need you to agree to do something with me."

"You're a complete stranger, why would I do that?"

Haru groaned softly, "Haruka Nanase, nice to meet you! Now we know each other." God he sounded like Nagisa right now and that was enough to make him shudder. He was about to decide this was worth nothing when the man shook his hand with a smirk. Was that a good sign? "I need you to pretend to be my finacee."

A narrow eyebrow rose curiously, "Excuse me?"

"I just got dumped by my fiancee of three years. I was supposed to take him to a family reunion tonight at my parent's cabin where the family could meet him. I cannot show up at that reunion without a fiancee. That's the worst thing that could happen in my family, especially with my mother." Haru found he couldn't control the sudden word vomit from spewing from his mouth. 

"You're serious....look man, I get how family is but I don't think this is the solution you're looking for. I wish you luck though." That wasn't the answer he'd been looking for.

"I'll pay you!" Haru grabbed his arm before he could leave, "Please don't tell me no."

The crimson haired man let out a barking laugh, "You've got to be joking. I don't need money, kid. If this is so important to you, you're going to need to find someone else to do this." He half waved before turning to walk away when the kitchen door swung inward and slammed into his face. He collapsed on the ground, out cold.

The cook peeked around the corner and groaned, "Not again! The boss is gonna kill me!" He wished he could say this wasn't a normal occurrence, but he couldn't without lying. 

Haru looked down and another light bulb went off in his head. "I'll take him to the hospital. No worries, we won't need to tell the boss." A smile slipped onto his lips as he looked up at his co-worker. 

"Are you sure, Haru? You could get in trouble." Oh he was about to get in trouble alright. 

"No worries, see ya later!"

Haru lifted the man and half dragged him to his car in the back. Great thing about a small place like this? There were no cameras to document his perfect kidnapping. It would only be a couple days and then he would return his fake fiancee and everything would be alright! Haru couldn't face his family like this though. 

* * *

 

Rin's head was pounding. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. He was sitting in a car that wasn't his and he couldn't move his hands. He paused at this realization and froze when his eyes landed on Haru. "This better be a really bad dream for your sake." He growled out clenching his hands into fists. Which were handcuffed to the stupid handle on the roof of the car. This had to have been a dream.

"I told you I'm desperate." Haru's tone was much more relaxed then it had been at the restaurant. He looked way more relaxed then he had hours ago. "I just need you to play pretend for a few days. After that, you can have your keys and cellphone back."

"You took my phone!" Rin looked down at his pants pocket desperately, "I don't have time for games like this! I run a very important business!"

"It can wait a few days." Had he really just been abducted by some sort of psychopath? "Look, all I need is for you to play nice for two days! That's all I'm asking for."

Rin snarled at his kidnapper, who was shorter then him! He didn't even look like he worked out all that often how the hell had he carried him to a car? "Take me back, this is highly illegal."

"I'm well aware." Haru spoke in a monotone making Rin's eye twitch. Did this man think this was going to work? "Oh and by the way, your name is Ryu the next few days. You never did give me your full name, so I don't think it matters much at this point what I call you."

"Oh I'm sorry, I tend not to introduce myself to people that want to kidnap me!" Rin didn't bother trying to control the sarcasm. As he looked back out the window he sneered lightly, "Are we in the mountains?"

"We are going to a cabin by the lake." A dreamy look crossed the man's face, "We'll be right on the water."

Rin didn't bother trying to make conversation after that. He sat silently as Haru drove to this cabin. As soon as they got there he would sort this out with the family and let them know how insane their son was. Then he would go back to the diner and meet Sousuke for lunch like he was fucking supposed to. He must have fallen asleep again because the next time he opened his eyes he was in a driveway that he didn't know and Haru was gone. Was this the cabin?

Haru walked out the front door of the place in front of him making him scowl again. He walked to the passenger's side and opened the door before releasing Rin from his bonds. "You can walk, you can run, but the nearest place is a gas station and it's fifteen miles that way." Good to know. Rin could run that....maybe.

"No need, I'll just tell your parents you stole me." Rin strode to the front door of the cabin leaving a smiling Haru behind him.

Little did he know, Haru had already spoken with his mom and dad about this little situation. When the two walked into the cabin Haru's parents greeted them. "Nice to meet you, Ryu! Haru talks about you all the time!" Haru's mom gave him a hug making the situation that much worse.

"I have something to say about your son." Haru was leaning in the door frame, arms crossed, with a smirk. "He kidnapped me."

There was ten seconds of silence before the two broke out into laughter. Rin froze, expression caught in surprise and anger. Haru walked over and put an arm around Rin's waist with a smirk, "Told you he likes to make really weird jokes when he meets new people. He tried this once at a charity ball and we got kicked out."

This had to be some sort of sick joke. Rin closed his eyes as Haru followed his mother into the kitchen as she talked about the others. "Is Nagisa or Makoto here yet?" They were all clinically insane. How could a person kidnap someone and act like everything was normal?

Rin followed the family into the kitchen and slammed his hands on the counter top, "I need to use your phone! I have an important call to make."

Haru's mother turned to stare at him with dazzling blue eyes. Apparently Haru took after her more then he did his old man. Even their hair color was the exact same. "Honey, we don't have electronics out here. This is the one place they aren't allowed. Haru's in charge of all the cellphones this year to make sure no one sneaks them."

Haru twirled a key around his finger with a chuckle. Rin watched as all of the electronics got locked up into some tiny safe in the living room. "Is this a joke?"

Haru looked up with a slight shake of his head, "Mom likes having family time. This is her weird, little tradition." This entire family needed help and Rin wasn't going to be part of it. 

"No, seriously I'm calling the cops. You need to take me back or let me call the cops." Rin made sure to speak slowly and clearly. Haru stared him down with those dull, blue eyes before his mother began laughing again.

"You were right! He gets committed to this doesn't he?" She fluttered around the kitchen cooking and cleaning as Rin and Haru had a stare down. 

"This isn't funny anymore."

"Forty eight hours to go, Ryu. We'll be home before you know it, sweetie." And then Haru was gone, off to answer the door because someone had rung the bell.

This had to be hell of some sort.

* * *

 

Things were going well, better then Haru thought. He felt bad for bringing Rin out here, but so far the man hadn't done anything stupid. His only problem was keeping Makoto convinced it was actually Ryu. "So uh...he's different then what I imagined." 

Haru sipped his hot cocoa before looking up at his closest friend. "In what way?"

Mako rubbed the back of his neck before snagging Nagisa's collar and pointing at Rin. "Does he look anything like you imagined?"

Nagisa had been bouncing around the living room, meeting everyone, saying hi, and introducing his new boyfriend. The blonde stuck his tongue out in concentration as he stared Rin down. "Nope!" And with that he was off chasing Rei down with a purple flower.

"He looks pissed."

Haru smirked, "We've been fighting most of the day. He's just being moody as all." When their eyes met Haru gave a small wave and earned a dark look. "He'll get over it soon."

Makoto nodded slowly, "Why did he decide to take you back?"

"He said he was nervous to meet the family. I can't blame him my mom is kind of out there." Makoto looked over to where his mother was mingling with Haru's. They were laughing and slapping each other's arms playfully. "She's nice and normal until people leave."

"My parents are taking Ren and Ran back home tomorrow morning. I plan on staying the weekend with you guys. Is that okay?"

Haru nodded, "Of course, Nagisa plans on staying as well. It will be good to have the group back together."

"We can go swimming later."

Rin was in the middle of a conversation with Haru's father. The blue eyed man smiled to himself at Makoto's request. "Yea, I bet Ryu would love a good swim."

The family mingled, had fun, and couldn't help but play some games as the day went on. Rin even ended up helping the family cook their dinner and set out the specialty dishes that others had brought. He actually saw very little of Haru and more of his family, but soon he actually began enjoying himself. He almost forgot he was a victim being held against his will.

"Whose up for a swim?" Nagisa announced. Rin had come to learn their names fairly quickly, especially since each one of Haru's friends sent him very light death threats. 

His eyes wandered over the timid replies before landing on an already, half naked Haru. His shirt and pants were draped over a nearby chair and he was heading out the back door. The stupid key to the safe was wrapped around his wrist. Rin watched Makoto apologize profusely for his friend as Haru's mother blushed and yelled at her son about indecency. He was wearing a swimsuit, that wasn't a problem, but Rin couldn't help but wonder about this one. 

"Rei, come on!"

Rin wondered if he was invited in on this, but wait...he was wearing a stupid suit. Haru's mother looked at him as he clenched and un-clenched his fists in exasperation about not being able to join in on the fun. "What's wrong, dear?"

He blinked a few times before smiling and shaking it off, "Nothing. Forgot my suitcase at Haru's place is all." The few times he tried to tell people he was kidnapped they'd all laughed before walking away. Rin quickly gave up on the story and decided on getting that key from Haru. He would call for help tonight when everyone was sleeping. 

"Oh, well I know he has some extra swimsuits in his room, come along." He didn't resist as she grabbed his hand and began pulling. As long as it shut these people up he was willing to do about anything.

They went up a staircase and she ushered him into a room on the right. The room was dark blue, posters of swimmers hung on the walls, and trophies littered the shelves. It looked like he had gone quite a ways in swimming before ending up as a server. Rin furrowed his brow as he looked around the room slowly drawing attention to his behavior.

"We all thought he would go on to do more with it, but he seemed to have lost his inspiration. Haruka loves the water, always has, but as of late he doesn't do much besides float in it. That's my son for you though, never one to take what he wants." She handed Rin a suit before walking out of the room with a small smile, "I'll let Haru know you're coming to swim."

"Thank you." 

Never to take what he wanted, eh? Rin had to disagree with her on that one. He changed quickly and headed back downstairs to try and find his way to the lake.

* * *

 

"She took you to my room?" Haru had been waiting for Rin downstairs. He'd forgotten about his fake boyfriend, but when he returned for him he'd been told his mom got to him first. 

"Yea, she wanted to give me a suit so I could swim." Rin spoke softly. He didn't feel right trespassing in a room that wasn't his, but this was all on Haru right?

"Did she say anything to you?" Haru looked over at Rin expectantly, "About my life choices or anything?"

Rin rubbed the back of his neck, "Not really. She just said you weren't motivated anymore."

"Oh."

They walked in silence and Rin fidgeted uncomfortably. This wasn't his place to ask, wasn't his place to be, but he kind of felt bad for the young man. "I can see why you didn't want to come alone."

Haru looked up in surprise at the other. He didn't get to speak before Nagisa and Makoto beckoned them from the water side. "There you are! Come on and hurry up, Mako-chan won't let us swim without you!"

Rin smirked and stretched before looking back at Haru, "And for kidnapping me I'm going to make your family love me. That way, when you tell them the truth, it falls back as the biggest mistake of your life."

Haru watched Rin run off to greet the water lapping at the edge of the land. He had a fake boyfriend that was going to make his family love him? That was all and well then because it meant he wouldn't have to deal with someone complaining all the time anymore. Haru followed after Rin with a small smile as he watched the red head dive in. He had perfect form and Haru felt his step falter for a split second. Rin was a swimmer?

"Hey Haru, race me to the buoys and back!" A race? Haru hadn't competed since the end of high school. "Come on and hurry up, babe!" There was sarcasm in that slight word, but Haru took no notice as he dove into the water after Rin.

He didn't need to speak for Rin to understand he was accepting his challenge.

"Haruka!" Haru broke the surface of the water as his mother reached the water side. "I haven't seen that in years." There was something in her tone that he couldn't read. "You haven't swam like that in years."

Makoto was even smiling in admiration again. Haru felt his cheeks tinge lightly as he accepted his friend's hand and let himself get pulled from the water. Rin and Haru had raced for hours, just back and forth as people cheered them on. Even now, he didn't know who had won but he didn't care. The rush he got from swimming like that was enough for him. 

They dried off with Nagisa giggling and shoving Rei into the water every so often. At that rate he would never get dry, even Makoto tried to pull Nagisa away but it was pointless. Rin's eyes didn't leave Haru's body as he dried off and got dressed once more. His mother had brought all the dry clothes to them so they wouldn't have to walk back to the house in swim wear.

"You're damn good."

Haru looked up to meet Rin's eyes. They weren't challenging or angry, but they seemed to be curious now. "You are too."

* * *

 

Rin wanted to hate Haru and all the things he stood for, but after watching him swim he knew he wouldn't be able to. Haru was a different kind of person, someone he didn't think he would ever be able to stand. It was like this Haru wasn't even the same one that had stood in the diner earlier that day. They were two very different people and Rin was beginning to get more and more curious about this stranger that had stumbled upon him. 

After dinner the family congregated in the living room and talked. Most of the questions were directed at Rin and he tried his best to be as charismatic as he could. He really intended to make Haru's family love him so he could crush the bastard for this. "What kind of work do you do?"

Haru tensed and look at Makoto darkly. "You really want to talk about his work?"

Makoto seemed slightly taken aback before turning to glance at Rin, "I was just curious is all."

"I help run an architectural company." Rin leaned on Haru's shoulder with a soft sigh, "I know you don't like me bragging, but I can't help it. I just love my work, sweetie." He could feel Haru tense under his touch, but he was the one that wanted to be engaged. 

Makoto seemed genuinely impressed, "Wow...really? Haru, you never told me that before."

"Ryu-chan is awesome! Do you really like it? What kinds of things do you do?" Nagisa piped up before anyone else could. Rei was lying on his back on the floor, and Nagisa was draped across his chest. He played incessantly with his boyfriend's glasses but Rei appeared to be sleeping. 

Rin almost forgot they were talking about him. He wasn't used to this new name yet. "Oh uh, yea. I mean, it's great and all. I took the business over after my dad passed away. We get to design buildings and...yeah." Rin seemed distracted as he tried to explain his job. Nagisa didn't seem to mind one bit as he flicked the glasses onto the floor with a giggle. 

"Well I'm glad Haru's found someone mature." Haru tensed again when his mother spoke. "He needs someone to show him how to live like an adult."

Rin cocked his head to the side curiously, "Live like an adult?"

"Mom, stop. I got a real job like you said."

Mrs. Nanase didn't seem to hear the strain in her son's voice because she continued. "You went from one ridiculous job to another. That swimming thing would have worked well had you actually decided to stick with it, but even then you lost all that talent for a whim. You then proceeded to work at some stupid cafe where they work you into the ground! I don't even get to see you anymore."

She didn't sound as if she were being cruel, but Rin felt Haru's body tense as he got ready to stand. "I don't think he's ridiculous at all." Rin didn't realize he'd spoken until everyone was staring at him. "I mean, sure, swimming is a long shot but he was....is good. Your son has an incredible talent, so he could have gone somewhere with that, but sometimes things don't work as planned. He works at a restaurant now as a cook and server, I mean....that's hard work but respectable. He makes money to support himself, so why complain?"

The family stared at him in slight shock as if it were stupid for him to defend his fiancee. People must not stand up for one another anymore. Haru was staring at him, his face impossible to read, but something lingered in his gaze that Rin tried to decipher. He couldn't tell if it was anger or something happier. "Well, it's getting late." Makoto stood with a stretch. "I'm going to turn in."

Haru nodded mutely before following suite and shoving Rin off of him. Nagisa curled up with Rei on the floor of the living room making Rin smile softly to himself. He hadn't had companionship like that in a long time. Haru's mother brought blankets and pillows to those already asleep before kissing Rin on the cheek. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Ryu, are you coming to bed?" Haru stopped halfway up the stairs to look at his kidnapped victim. "Or do you want to sleep with Nagisa?" That was enough to light a fire under Rin's ass. He was not about to sleep with the crazy blonde. 

When the bedroom door was closed, Haru pressed his back to it and looked at the floor, "Thanks."

"For what?" Rin stripped his shirt off and looked over his shoulder at the silent man. "I was just stating a fact, no big deal."

Haru handed him some blankets and pillows before curling up in his bed. Looks like he was sleeping on the floor. "Good night, Ryu."

"My name is Rin." Rin lay down on the floor before yawning, "Call me that when you can." He didn't want to be associated with an asshole of an ex. If he could, he would get Haru to call him by his real name. "And good night."

* * *

 

Haru woke up before Rin did. He watched the other for a long while before putting on a black t shirt and jeans. The red head didn't wake even as Haru left the room nor as Makoto tripped over a screaming Nagisa. The Nanase house was already productive and it was only eight in the morning. 

"Why were you sleeping in the entry way? You were by the couch last night!" Makoto was on his hands and knees apologizing to Nagisa. The blonde was giggling like a wild man before Haru pulled Makoto up. "I stepped on him!"

"I doubt you hurt him all that bad, Tachibana. Leave him be or you'll never live it down." Haru's mother gave him a kiss on the cheek before asking about Rin. "He's sleeping, mom. He had a long day yesterday." Plus he didn't know anything about Rin's sleep schedule. He didn't want to wake him if the other wasn't used to waking so early. 

Haru helped his mother cook breakfast while Makoto bid his parents farewell. They had one more night here and then Rin would be free forever. Haru couldn't help the disappointment that welled up in his chest at the thought. He was actually getting kind of fond of Rin which was odd considering he hadn't even known the man's real name till last night. 

"Are you okay, Haru?" Makoto placed a hand on his friend's shoulder softly. "You seem down today."

"I didn't sleep well." Haru lied thickly. "I figure I'll have to try to sleep better tonight."

Mako couldn't help the small grin, "It's weird being home, isn't it?"

You could say that. Haru nodded to appease Makoto before going back to setting the table. Not long after Rin came down rubbing his eyes sporting one of Haru's sweatshirts and some of his pants. "I hope you don't mind I borrowed some clothes."

"Not at all, are you hungry?"

Rin beckoned to the outside, "I go running, sweetie. You know I don't eat until after my run. Aren't you joining me this morning?"

Haru flushed slightly before shaking his head, "I didn't sleep well enough for a run."

"Too bad, morning all!" Rin gave a cheery wave before heading out back and taking off down the path. He wouldn't ruin his schedule just because someone kidnapped him. 

Haru knew Rin wouldn't go far, for some reason the other was set on winning his family over.

* * *

"So how much is Haru paying you to do this?" Rin jumped as he rounded a corner and Makoto was there. He looked slightly upset, arms against hist chest. "And why would you agree to do this?"

Rin doubled over to catch his breath before straightening up again and looking at the blonde friend. "What do you mean?"

"It's true I never met Ryu, but I used to hear him on the phone all the time. He used to tell Haru how swimming was pointless, how he never had to work because he would take care of him, all the stupid stuff idiots say. When you told his mother you didn't think his swimming was ridiculous I knew you couldn't really be Ryu." Makoto was the smart one. Rin needed to remember that. 

"I had a change of heart."

Mako frowned slightly, "Why are you doing this for him?"

"He kidnapped me."

There was a moment of silence before the green eyed man hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck slowly, "I believe you." Finally someone did. "It sounds like something he would do...I should have driven to his work instead of letting him go alone. I'm sorry he....kidnapped you." Makoto sounded pained as he said it. 

"It's not all bad, but I really would like to get home."

"I'll talk to him." Makoto promised, "He tends to listen to me when it comes to things like this."

Rin raised an eyebrow, "He's done this before?"

"Not this exact thing."

Rin sighed and shook his head before looking gratefully at Makoto, "I'd appreciate it if you could get him to take me home."

"So what's your name then?" They were walking back to the house.

"Rin."

"Well it's nice to actually meet you, then." That smile reassured Rin and he couldn't help but return it. Finally, someone had the brains to see he wasn't Ryu.

When they made it back to Haru's he was sitting on the docks. His mother was complaining about something he did and Makoto frowned. Nagisa and Rei had also disappeared. "Haru!"

The young man looked up making Rin scowl slightly. Sure, his life sucked and his mother was a bit uptight; Rin wanted to go home. This wasn't his problem so he didn't feel the need to deal with it. "What's up?" 

Makoto took a seat next to the other and they began talking. Rin stood in the background as Haru looked out at the water while Makoto tried to reason with him. They sat there for a good twenty minutes before Haru stood and nodded, "After dinner I'll take you back."

Makoto opened his mouth to protest, but Rin held a hand up and nodded, "I can accept that."

* * *

 

Rin didn't belong to him and the more Haru realized this the more wrong he realized he was. Sure, it had been an act of desperation, but he hadn't expected Rin to get along so well with everyone. He half hoped he would be an ass so his family hated him. Now, Haru had to explain what happened when Rin took off running and never returned. Makoto hadn't approved of his ways of dealing with things either, and that just made things worse for some reason.

The rest of the day went on slowly and Haru watched Rin interact with his family. He entertained his mother with stories of his business, helped his father set up his fishing lines, and even killed a fish and cooked it when they caught one. He played card games with Nagisa and Rei and even spoke with Makoto about teaching and his line of work. Haru was disappointed to think that Rin had made everyone in his life happy because now he was going to tear him out of it. 

He was silent all through dinner and even though Rin sent him looks of worry he didn't take notice. "Haru, are you going to return to school?" His mother tried to make it sound casual, but she was prying for something Haru hadn't planned for. 

Dark eyes flashed in slight anger before he stood, "No because I'm probably going to go to jail after tonight."

"There's no probably about it, Nanase. You're going to prison for kidnapping." The front door flew in and cops swarmed the place. "Rin, get over here now." 

"Sousuke!" Rin jumped up from the table as chaos ensued. 

Haru's mother was yelling in confusion, Nagisa was looking around wide eyed, and Makoto stayed in his seat sighing. This was a great way to end a family reunion. "We tracked you here after asking the employees about your whereabouts. Some cook claimed that a Haruka Nanase took you to the ER after he knocked you out."

Rin couldn't help but wince slightly as Haru looked over at his mother, "I kidnapped him to play my fiancee. I didn't want you to say something stupid when I told you Ryu dumped me."

"Whatever the reason it is illegal and you're coming with us. As are the people that helped keep him here."

Rin looked at Sousuke with a sigh, "Look, we don't need to turn this into a big deal. It's not like I couldn't have gotten away, okay?"

"No, not okay. Let's go Rin."

Haru watched as Rin was led from the house and his hands were cuffed. He had known this was illegal, but he hadn't intended for his parents to go to jail. It looked like there was no escape from his family after all.

* * *

 

 Rin settled things with the court and got Haru's family released. Sousuke was quite pissed he was defending the very people that had taken him, but in their defense only Haru was to blame. Still, after spending the time he got to with him Rin couldn't quite make himself put Haru away either. He was sweet, really sweet. When the family exited the courthouse Haru couldn't bring himself to look at the people around him. His mother was scolding him, telling him how he put the family to shame, and his father wouldn't talk to him. Rin watched sadly as they blamed Haru for everything he did, looks like they didn't understand why he did it.

"You're just lucky Matsuoka-san was nice enough to not press charges! What would you have done if he decided to throw you in jail?" Mrs. Nanase was really into this lecture of hers. "I should have known when you said he was an architect! You couldn't have gotten someone like him!"

Rin coughed lightly and made everyone look up at his arrival, "You don't have to be so hard on him, ma'am. And please, don't be so formal with me we spent a whole weekend together. My name is Rin, you can call me that." Haru's mother turned and apologized for her son's actions. Rin looked up and tried to meet Haru's gaze, but the other resisted all efforts. "No need for any of that, I had a good time. I think it was a nice vacation."

"I'm going home, Haru." Makoto hugged his friend's shoulders with a sheepish smile, "My mom called me in hysterics. I have to let her know I'm okay." Haru looked up with pleading eyes, begging the other not to go. "You have Rei and Nagisa. Don't worry."

Rin watched Makoto depart before turning back to the family, "You're great people. Thank you for the weekend." And with a slight bow he turned away from them and to Sousuke. Who was glaring intensely at Haruka for the kidnapping thing.

"I was worried sick about you." Sousuke muttered when he was close enough to hear him. "I thought you stood me up."

Rin let out a short laugh before shaking his head, "You know I wouldn't be that stupid."

One week later:

It took Rin a week to settle back into his life without thinking about Haru on a daily basis. He was able to adapt rather quickly for someone like him, but every once in a while something would remind him of the odd server that thought he could steal a fiancee. Still, there was something strangely naive about they way Haru had pulled that stunt.

"Rin, ready to go to lunch?" Sousuke was at his desk with a smirk. He looked like the typical Sousuke. This time he wasn't in uniform though. "You look distracted, what's up?"

"Nothing." Rin shut his laptop and stood to follow Sousuke out of the office. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"You're thinking about that kid again aren't you?"

Guilty as charged, "You don't like him." Rin didn't need to ask it was a statement. "He isn't a bad person."

"So you've said multiple times this week." Sousuke threw a bouncy ball in the air before catching it again. "What is it with him?"

Rin shrugged and ran a hand through his combed hair, "He's really carefree. I don't know how to explain it, but he's...."

"Cute?" Sousuke was frowning again, this time he looked confused. Had Rin said that last part aloud? "Are you really starting to feel something for someone that kidnapped you?"

Rin paused in his step and looked at the sky. He couldn't help the way he felt, Haru had made him feel this way. Innocent, little Haru and his crazy family. "No, but he does intrigue me."

Sousuke chuckled and shook his head before moving Rin along, "Where are we going for lunch today?"

Rin knew exactly where he wanted to go.

* * *

 

Haru was working as a server again. His boss wouldn't let him out of his sight since he had taken one of the customers hostage, but business had started booming since. People were eager to see the crazy waiter that had taken someone and forced them to be his fiancee. Haru got more looks then he was willing to admit, but he simply ignored the people around him. He was lucky his dad knew his boss so well; if not he'd be jobless and living with Mako. Who was another person who wouldn't let him forget about Rin. 

Haru found his life dulled considerably without someone to argue with. The bell chimed overhead making Haru look up and freeze. Rin walked in with his cop friend, Sousuke if Haru remembered correctly. The cop didn't seem pleased to be back here, but Rin seemed to be actively searching for someone....for him.

"Rin-chan!" Nagisa started yelling from behind the counter. Haru froze completely forgetting they'd hire Nagisa as a part time server after they lost one of the employees. Rin's eyes found Nagisa quickly at being called out, and as soon as he found the blonde he found a fumbling Haru. "Haru-chan, look who came to visit!"

"Don't screw this one up, Nanase!" His boss was already shoving him onto the floor as he sent Nagisa to deal with the rest of the shop. Haru felt his heart pounding as he stared into those crimson eyes dully. 

He hadn't laid eyes on Rin since he got out of jail. Sousuke seemed to be sending daggers at him and Haru grabbed some menus before letting out a small exhale. He could pretend like this didn't happen at all. "I'm Haruka and will be your server tonight." He set the menus down and avoided Rin's gaze. "If there's anything I could get you immediately don't hesitate to ask."

"There is something I want." Rin commented before Haru could make an escape. "I want you to stay right here." Yeah right. Haru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Excuse me sir, your server is taking his break right now."

Haru's boss raised an eyebrow making the other cringe, "No, I cannot take a break! I need to get back to wor..."

"You'll be fine taking a break now."

His boss just didn't like him did he? Haru sat down at the table resigned and looked up at Rin slowly. "What do you want?"

"You sure you should be talking to me like that?" Rin teased with a smirk.

Haru sent him a dark glare, "I'm on my break which means I can speak to you how I wish. A break you forced upon me."

Rin's smile didn't falter, "Have you met Sousuke formally, yet?"

He'd seen him before going to jail and after getting out of the jail. He only knew his name from Rin saying it at his parent's house. "No." Haru spoke stiffly before his gaze flicked to the cop. "Nice to meet you."

Rin obviously felt some sort of desire for payback, so if Haru sat through this Rin would probably be content and leave him alone. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really." He mumbled sitting back in the seat with a sigh. "I had lunch already, but thanks anyway."

Sousuke glared Haru down and sipped some water Nagisa had brought him, "How's your parents?"

Haru looked away distracted from the question. He hadn't spoken to his parents since jail, so he wouldn't know. ""I'm sure they're great."

"I'm surprised they still let you work here." Sousuke muttered casually. He ignored the look he got from Rin.

"I am too." He wasn't an illogical human being. He knew he was here because of his father, even if he hadn't spoken directly to the man. "Are we done here?"

"Regardless of what you think, Haru, I'm here to have an actual conversation with you."

Haru sent Rin a dark look before standing and beckoning to the door. "Can we go outside?"

Sousuke made a move to stand but Rin stopped him, "Order for me, you know what I like. Nagisa! Sousuke's ready!"

Haru stormed outside and turned on Rin as the door closed, "What do you want from me? I get it, I was stupid but you don't have to be here!"

"It's rare to see this much emotion from you. That's something I learned spending the weekend with you." Rin was talking smoothly, as if having a casual conversation with someone. "I've also learned how innocent your mind works."

"It's not all that innocent, Matsuoka. I kidnapped you so I didn't have to face my mother. I knew the risks and I did them because I was so desperate to feel like she loved me. Know what I learned? I could give a shit less now..." Haru couldn't help the anger that made his voice shake. "I don't need my mother's approval anymore. So I suppose I should thank you for that."

Rin smiled softly, "I learned some interesting things too, Haru." He moved forward and put a hand in one of his pockets. "I learned you're rather cute." He took another step forward and Haru felt his heart skip. "I've also learned that your family can be rather insufferable." With his last step he was right in front of Haru. "And I've learned I have some weird attraction to people that kidnap me and give me fake names." 

Haru looked up at Rin without blinking. The man stared down at him with a soft smirk as he bent down slightly. "How many people have done that?" His voice was shaking but not from fear or anger. 

"Just you."

Rin smirked and Haru closed the gap between them, placing his lips against and closing his eyes. Rin's lips were soft, sweet tasting. For some reason he didn't associate sweet with Rin but it was a nice surprise. Rin's hand pulled Haru flush with his body and his tongue caressed the other's lip gently making Haru gasp in slight surprise. 

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa burst through the door in a hurry, "The stoves on fire!"

Haru jerked away from Rin and ran back inside to settle the situation. Poking his head out once he looked over at a stunned Rin before smiling, "I get off at eight."


	2. Post-Jail Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for JenIchigo!! Hope this quenches your RinHaru stuff XD I wanted it to be a bit dramatic since there wasn't a whole lot of drama in chapter one. Every relationship has it's bumps!

Dating Rin was nothing like dating Ryu; the two were as different as night and day. Rin liked learning abut Haru and often on their dates he would leave his dark haired boyfriend flustered with a mass amount of questions or praise. There was no in between with Rin and even if adjusting had been hard at first, Haru was beginning to look forward to his dates with Rin. They'd been dating for six months; six months since he'd gone to jail for kidnapping the young man and forcing him into being his fiancee. Those days all seemed so far away though since Rin had taken an active interest in Haru and his life plans. They met up two, maybe three, times a week to talk and catch up with one another. 

Haru started to enjoy life, he walked around as happy as could be, though no one was able to tell because of his apathetic expression. It was on the inside though and that's all that counted in Haru's eyes. He was happy with Rin, happier then he had ever been with Ryu, and the only person that knew that was himself and Rin. 

Haru walked up the stairs to his apartment complex with a small sigh. Work had been exhausting, very exhausting. He had been looking forward to soaking in the tub and then collapsing on his bed, but as he reached his apartment the door was left open with a note taped to the door. He hadn't been expecting Rin and his boyfriend knew he had work. There were rose petals scattered on his floor, the inside lit only with candles. He could smell something sweet and he wrinkled his nose lightly, Rin didn't know how to bake. 

He grabbed the note and raised an eyebrow silently as he read the short message. 

Haru, 

Follow the petals to your man.

Rin had promised the first time they had sex would be special. Haru hadn't expected a full on surprise though. He walked inside and closed the door behind him discarding the note on a table and dropping his work clothes on the couch. He walked back to his bedroom with growing anticipation for what may be in there. They hadn't had sex yet, but Haru had been trying to drop hints the past week or so. He was all for taking the relationship to the next level, but Rin had seemed hesitant for some reason. Maybe tonight was finally the night.

As he pushed the door open the person on the other side jumped before laughing, "Oi Haru, I didn't expect you to get home for another hour."

There were two things wrong with this picture; he didn't like pie and that wasn't Rin. "Ryu..." His voice stayed emotionless as he stared at the man that had crushed his heart to dust nearly six months ago. What had taken him so long to come back? Did his plans or something fall through?

"Hey babe, I missed you so much." Ryu embraced Haru lovingly as he kissed the top of his head. "I should have never left." Haru blinked slowly as Ryu pulled away and smiled. "I see you haven't changed all that much though. Still as silent as ever."

No, this was wrong. Ryu wasn't supposed to be in his bedroom it was supposed to be Rin. "How did you get in, Ryu?" He'd changed the locks a while back after someone broke in. Nothing had been taken thankfully, but Haru knew damn well Ryu's key didn't work anymore. 

"I told the manager I locked myself out." Ryu brushed some of Haru's hair from his face with another soft smile, "I didn't think you'd mind if I surprised you."

He minded, very much so. As Haru opened his mouth to speak soft lips were pressed to his making his eyes widen in surprise. Who the fuck did he think he was? Haru raised a hand and pressed against Ryu's chest shoving him back and away from him. A small gasp behind him made Haru turn and freeze. Rin stood there, with flowers and a note. He looked kind of surprised, but all that faded rather quickly as he turned to leave the apartment. 

Haru felt his heart pounding in his ears as he turned to chase his boyfriend, maybe, down. "Rin, wait!"

Ryu was staring like an idiot, looking on like some sort of ass. "Who the fuck is Rin?"

Haru made it to the door as Rin walked down the hall, "Rin!" The red head paused in his step to throw a glance back at Haru. "It's not what you think."

"Don't worry I get it, really. You guys were supposed to get married for a reason. That is Ryu, right? No big deal, Haru these things happen." And then he was gone and Haru was left standing there gaping like a fish. This was some messed up dream, right?

Haru waited approximately ten seconds before bolting down the hall, down the stairs, and into the lobby. Rin was getting into his car before he made it out the door. How could something end so quickly? Haru was standing out on the sidewalk, watching the road Rin's car had turned down, for ten minutes before he realized his cheeks were wet. Was he crying?

"Haru?" Ryu was calling out his bedroom window. "Haru, what are you doing?"

Why was he still there? Why wouldn't he leave his apartment? Haru didn't look up as he turned the opposite way Rin had gone and started running. He wasn't wearing his jacket, but he didn't think he would need them if he sat out here long enough. It was winter, it had just started snowing which meant he couldn't go to the lake to swim. He would catch his death out there for sure. Haru needed to find something to do, something to hold onto as he tried to sort through his thoughts. 

"Haru!"

He would hit him if Ryu followed. He would kill the ass if he followed him. Haru rounded a corner and headed straight for the park. It was a fifteen minute run, he was going to turn it into a five minute run though at this rate. He sped down the sidewalks, avoided people and obstacles, though it was nine at night so he didn't have much to avoid. Within eight minute he had arrived at the park, his cheeks were pink from the exertion and his chest heaved as his heart raced to get oxygen into his body. This couldn't be happening like this. 

With shaking hands he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Makoto's number. His best friend would know what to do, right? It took five rings, but when he heard a sleepy salutation Haru broke into a rant. "I can't go home...Ryu and then Rin...and he won't leave! I don't know what to do...Rin walked away...he left, I think he's angry...Mako I'm scared!"

There was an awfully long silence before Makoto yawned, "Okay start at the beginning, Haru. I can't understand you. What happened with Rin?"

Haru broke into the long story about how it was supposed to be Rin in his apartment. He was excited to see his boyfriend after a long day at work, but mildly confused because Rin had never done anything like that before. When he saw Ryu in his bedroom he had frozen and then Rin had come right as Ryu decided to kiss him, but Haru had pushed him away. He emphasized that point quite a few times before ending with him running to the park in a pair of cacky shorts and a blue t-shirt. 

"Ryu showed up at your place?" Makoto was not awake enough for this. "Do I need to come get you? Haru, it's snowing and you're at the park?" Haru heard ruffling on the other end, "Stay there okay? I'm on my way." The line went dead and Haru sat on a swing burying his face in his hands. 

He tried to call Rin three times but they all went to voicemail. Haru couldn't bring himself to leave a message, so he closed the phone with a sigh each time. Rin wasn't going to take his calls. Rin was going to let him go so easily because he thought Haru wanted Ryu back. Ryu who didn't support his hobbies, Ryu who always chose work over him, Ryu who never said 'I love you' the way Rin did. The way his eyes shone when he said the smallest things that made Haru's face light up in wonder. Ryu wasn't Rin ad Haru wanted nothing to do with him. 

"Haru!" Makoto pulled up in his silver honda. "Get in!" Haru looked up dully and headed for the car at a moderate pace. He was starting to feel the cold, but it didn't bother him like it should have.  When he got in the passenger's side Makoto sent him the most apologetic look he could muster. He handed Haru a blanket and pulled away from the curb. "You can stay with me tonight, Haru."

The other didn't speak as they drove down the road to Makoto's home. He had moved out of his parents a few months ago after his mother recovered from surgery. He was on his own not too far from Haru's place which meant he was always available. Haru let himself get herded into the small apartment before Makoto brought him pajamas and a pillow. He knew Haru wouldn't sleep in his bed, he hadn't since he'd been with Rin. Even if it was completely innocent he knew Haru didn't like feeling as if he betrayed Rin's trust like that.

"If you need anything, you can come get me." Haru nodded dully before putting on the clothes offered and collapsing on the couch. Makoto's place was always calming, quiet. His apartment complex had an indoor pool, but it was closed after nine. If he wanted to swim he would have to wait till morning. 

* * *

Rin had gone to make sure Haru had a good day at work. He had told himself he should have called beforehand, but he wanted to surprise his boyfriend. Haru had texted him earlier saying how long of a day he was having, and Rin wanted to be there to make it better. He always knocked, always, but when he saw Haru's apartment door open he couldn't help but walk in. There were roses, candles, and he almost thought Haru was surprising him, but that didn't make any sense. As he walked through the dark apartment he heard voices in the bedroom, Haru was entertaining tonight? Maybe Makoto was here or something? 

When he entered the others bedroom he found a strange, blonde man kissing his Haru. Rin wasn't able to see how Haru's eyes hardened or how roughly the man was shoved away. His first thought was, Ryu. This man was Ryu and he had somehow won his Haru back. Rin clenched his fists around the flowers before turning and leaving as quickly as he could. Haru was behind him, calling for him to stop. 

He gave Haru the lamest line he could manage while trying to smile, but fuck that hurt a bit. It hurt even more when he got in his car and drove off without staying to hear the other out. He wasn't thinking rationally though, right? He was upset and angry people did stupid things. It took fifteen minutes for Haru to try and call him. Rin didn't answer. Seconds after the first call a second came in, but Rin ignored that one too. One last call came and Rin picked it up thinking he would answer it and end this quickly, but before he could muster up the courage the call ended. Haru didn't bother leaving a message any of the three times he tried calling. 

Rin's mind was a mess as he tried to continue driving the speed limit and focus on the road. He didn't think Haru was the type to pull something like that; he thought everything had been going okay between them. Maybe Rin hadn't paid enough attention or something? Anytime Haru had mentioned Ryu it had been with a cold voice, no emotion in his eyes, so why would he do this?

Rin promised himself he would call Haru when he calmed down. He wasn't thinking right, right now so he could mess up any conversation they had. He would settle his mind and then pick his phone up. That's what he told himself as he slammed his front door and then his bedroom. He wanted to call Haru but he didn't want to cry or yell at him. He really wanted to yell at him, but that wasn't appropriate right now. Rin closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before rolling onto his side and discarding his phone onto his nightstand. Haru wasn't supposed to be like this, but maybe he didn't know his boyfriend as well as he thought.

Someone was knocking on his door. Rin groaned softly as he rolled over trying to ignore that incessant pounding. When his crimson eyes opened it took him moments to realize he'd fallen asleep. He checked his phone and sighed when he saw four text messages and five missed calls. It was only seven in the morning, who the hell was it? Rin pushed himself out of bed and padded down the hall with a small yawn before yanking his front door open. "What the hell?"

Haru blinked up at him angrily. Well it was a mix of anger and something else. Rin stared down at him for a moment before realizing he was in shorts and a t shirt. "Did you walk here?"

"Makoto had to go to work and couldn't drive me."

Makoto lived on the other side of town. "Are you kidding?" Rin's eye twitched as he pulled Haru inside. "You walked all the way from Makoto's? Why the hell would you do that?"

"You weren't taking my calls!" Haru yelled defensively. "What was I supposed to do?"

Rin rubbed the back of his neck avoiding those blue eyes, "I fell asleep."

Haru went silent and stared down at his feet. Rin had fallen asleep? He didn't know if he felt relieved or angry at the thought. "We need to talk."

"I don't think we do." Rin growled shutting his front door. "I'll take you home give me a few."

"I'm not going home until you talk to me, damn it! This isn't fair, you don't even know what happened."

Rin glared as he turned on Haru venomously, "I don't have to know! I saw some bastard kissing my boyfriend with rose petals and a shit ton of candles. Trust me, you don't have to tell me anything!" Rin grabbed the front of Haru's shirt with a low growl, "You should have just told me you were done with me! It's not like I expected this to go anywhere, anyway!"

He felt Haru tense under his touch. He'd gone too far. "I didn't ask him to come!" Rin didn't get a chance to move before Haru had him slammed up against his hallway wall. "I thought it was you in my bedroom! I thought you'd come to surprise me! Ryu showed up, broke into my apartment, and thought he could just take me back! I pushed him away when you walked in before I knew you were there!" It was rare for Haru to display such raw emotion. Rin had never seen him act like this before and he was shocked. They were holding onto each other's shirts, glaring and panting from yelling. Rin knew his neighbors wouldn't approve of their volume level, but he had other things to focus on right now. "And what do you mean...what do you mean you didn't see this going anywhere?"

Haru's hands fell away from his shirt and he took a step back lightly. He looked so defeated all of a sudden. Rin turned his head to the side stubbornly, "Come on Haru, it was fun wasn't it? It's not like we could honestly fall in love. Our meeting was by chance and it was fun while it lasted."

Haru had seen this going somewhere. He had dreams about spending his life with Rin, enjoying it with someone who loved being around him. Rin had taken such an interest, why had he bothered if this is how he felt. Haru tried to catch Rin's gaze, but the other refused to meet his eye. "Fun while it lasted....right." Is that why he wouldn't sleep with him? Had Rin never wanted to be with him?

Rin looked down to try and gauge the others emotion, but Haru was closed off. He was back to being emotionless, apathetic if you will. When Haru turned to the front door he hesitated, "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Let me take you, it's below freezing out there."

Haru shrugged, "Don't worry about it. I got here didn't I?" Rin didn't have time to protest before Haru walked out his front door and quite possibly out of his life. Why couldn't he just keep his big mouth shut?

* * *

 Haru walked home, the entire way. He didn't feel like running and if he got sick then he got sick. He turned his phone off and stared at the sidewalk as he felt snow flakes stick in his hair and on his back. It should have felt so much colder then what it did. He supposed he could have told Rin he loved him more, maybe made him feel more appreciated, but Haru didn't think the man would ever think of dating him as fun.

He called out of work sick that day, told Nagisa he had the flu. It was probably going to be true in a couple of days anyway with how much time he'd spent outside lately. He locked his apartment up, closed the curtains, and burrowed under his blankets trying to forget everything that had happened. He'd told his manager not to let people into his apartment and that he lived alone. At this point it seemed like he would be alone forever. Haru slept all day and when he woke up his head was pounding. Seems as if he couldn't fight the flu off for even a twenty-four hours.

He stumbled to his kitchen to take some cold medicine and hopefully go back to sleep. There was a knock at his door and he had half a mind to ignore it. "Haru, it's me." Makoto.

The dark haired boy pulled his front door open glumly. "Evening."

"You look terrible. I've been calling you all day."

Haru half wondered why his phone hadn't rung once. He remembered shutting it off on the way back from Rin's, he must not have turned it back on. "I've been sleeping, sorry."

Makoto pressed a light hand to his forehead with a sigh, "You're sick, Haru."

He was sick in a lot of ways. "I'll be fine." He forced a tiny smile. "How was work?" Might as well attempt conversation, right?  

"Work was fine. Did you get to talk to Rin today?"

Haru nodded slowly, "Yeah, apparently we were just fun." His voice was bitter and Makoto knew to tread carefully. 

"Um fun, what does that mean?"

Haru glared at his floor, "Rin didn't want us to go anywhere. I was better off with Ryu."

"I know you don't believe that."

Makoto was right, naturally Haru didn't believe that. He knew Rin had been perfect for him even if the red head didn't think so. "Yeah, Ryu was a jerk. I've come to realize I hate him."

"Good because I don't like him either." Makoto pulled Haru into a loose hug before ushering him to his room. "I'm going to stay here until I know you're feeling better. I'll make some soup, now go lay down."

Haru nodded lightly before trailing off to his bedroom. Makoto let out a soft sigh and flicked open his phone, looks like he would have to take things into his own hands again. "Hey Sousuke, care to do me a favor?"

* * *

"Where the hell are we going?" Sousuke had the back of Rin's shirt in a tight grip. He was dragging him backwards, out of the bar with a smirk. "Yo, I'm trying to order something here!"

"I know damn well what you're doing, Rin. I'm not letting you do this though." Sousuke wasn't one to pry into personal matters, but Makoto had called him after all. He had asked him to bring Rin to Haru's and that they were having some sort of lover's squabble. "But first," Sousuke punched his red headed friend in the arm before tossing him at the truck. "Now get in."

Rin rubbed the sore spot on his arm with a wince, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I know where you go when you have a good pity party. This isn't the time to feel sorry for yourself though. Haru needs you." Sousuke knew he could probably be as vague as possible and Rin would assume the worst. "Now, do you want to help or are you going to continue staring at me like a dumb ass?"

Haru was in trouble? Rin knew he shouldn't have let him walk home alone! "What's wrong with him?" He tried to keep his voice steady, but unfortunately for him his face betrayed all calmness. 

"He needs help, Rin." Sousuke kept his face as straight as possible as he spoke. He had to hide the slight grin on his face as Rin hopped into his truck. Sometimes his friend was way to gullible. 

Sousuke began driving when Rin buckled up, but after he shot a text to Makoto letting him know they were headed over. "Heard you and Haru got into a fight?"

Rin raised an eyebrow, "Did Makoto tell you?" He wasn't aware if Haru had Sousuke's number or not. 

"Of course he did, Haru doesn't exactly like me."

Rin shrugged, "You did throw him in jail six months ago."

"I was only doing my job." Sousuke sighed softly, "It's not like you pressed charges anyway. He was in the cell for a couple hours. It wasn't that big of a deal." They were getting off track in this conversation though. "Do you really feel like your relationship is a joke though? Anytime you spoke about him you seemed happy."

Rin was silent. Haru was the best thing that had happened to him. It wasn't his fault he got all worked up and said things he shouldn't. "You know I didn't mean it."

"He thinks you did."

That was kind of the point. Didn't Sousuke know how Rin's mind worked by now? He was really good at saying the most hurtful things even if he didn't mean them. Rin quickly recognized the route they were taking and he frowned, "Why are we going to his house?"

Sousuke pulled over and turned to face Rin, "Here's the catch! Makoto called me. Haru's made himself sick with worry and walking from your house. Fighting or not, you're an ass for letting him walk in the fucking snow. Haru is sick, hasn't left bed since nine this morning and it's now...five in the evening. You're going to act like a man, go in there, and apologize sincerely. After that, Haruka will choose to either kick your ass out or accept your apology and you can move on with your weird relationship."

Rin clenched his jaw, "Is there an option two?"

"I kick your ass until you agree to option one."

"Drive."

Sousuke nodded and put the truck back into drive with a grin. He knew Rin would eventually see things his way. 

* * *

 Makoto had the apartment door open before Rin could knock. He knew Sousuke had a valid point in everything he'd said but it didn't make him any happier. Makoto beamed pleasantly and led the two inside. "I made soup. You can take it to him."

A bowl was shoved into Rin's hands and he sighed, "You two act like....high schoolers."

"I beg to disagree, but you're the one acting like you're in high school." Sousuke grumbled as Makoto sighed lightly. "Just go apologize like a big boy, Rin."

That was enough to set the red head off, but Makoto stepped between him and Sousuke before ushering him forward. "He's sick so be nice."

That's what happened when one decided to walk halfway across a town in nothing but shorts and a t shirt. Rin took the bowl and walked back to Haru's room a bit defiantly as he did so. He couldn't believe Sousuke had agreed to do something like this. He looked at the sleeping bundle on the bed before turning to scowl at the two eavesdroppers. He used his foot to shut the door lightly before walking over to Haru's bed and setting the soup down.

"Hey, wake up." He shook Haru's shoulder lightly until those familiar eyes were staring at him. His cheeks were pink and Rin set a hand to his forehead. He felt warmer then usual which meant he most likely had a fever. "I heard you got sick." What else was he supposed to say?

Haru seemed to be confused as he sat up and Rin shoved a bowl of soup into his hands. "Why are you here?" His head was still pounding, but so far that seemed to be his only symptom. He could live with a headache and slight fever.

Rin couldn't help but feel terrible for the state Haru was in. He looked defeated and worn down. Rin didn't like how dull his eyes were. "I came to apologize, Haru. I got angry at my place, I didn't mean what I said about us."

Haru stared at his reflection in the soup bowl before looking back up at Rin, "I'm sorry about Ryu."

"You shouldn't apologize, I overreacted and refused to listen to you. Even when you tried to fix things I was set on hurting you. I'm an idiot and I would understand if you didn't want to see me again."

"I want that letter you wrote me." Rin looked up confused for a moment, "Last night you had a letter in your hands. I want it."

Recognition crossed his features and Rin stood to pull the folded letter out of his pocket. "Oh you mean this?" Haru held his hand out expectantly and Rin grinned lightly, "You can't have this yet. Not until you tell me you've forgiven me."

Those blue eyes, that reminded him of the ocean, bore into Rin's making him smile. They were cloudy, darkened with emotion but Haru was sick. Rin didn't foresee him yelling anytime soon, so he could push this a little further. "Depends on what's written on that paper." Rin handed the letter over slowly and watched Haru tear into it. That little spark was back in his gaze, Rin hoped it stayed. Haru scanned the letter a few times before his lips quirked into the smallest of smiles. He looked up to meet Rin's gaze and he nodded slowly, "I forgive you."

"Good, now eat your soup because Makoto will be pissed if you don't."

Haru nodded and sipped at the hot soup with a sigh. He wanted to get rid of this headache. Rin moved to sit next to Haru and he smiled when the other leaned into his side. "Who else is here?"

"Sousuke."

"Those two are dangerous when they work together."

Rin smirked, "You think?"

Haru finished his soup and curled into Rin's side throwing an arm around his waist. "So we're still going to work on being together, right?"

"No." Haru looked up when Rin spoke. "We're going to enjoy being together, Haru."

Rin was such a cheesy sap sometimes, but Haru wouldn't have him any other way. He leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Rin's lips feeling the other shiver lightly. "Are you getting sick too?"

Rin looked at Haru in that way that made his stomach turn and his cheeks go red. That adoring, 'I love you', look that Haru could never get enough of. "I just enjoy being close to you, Haru. I'm not sick." He promised entwining their hands and sinking down into a lying position. "Now get some sleep and get better because when you are, we're having sex."

Haru smirked before letting his head rest against Rin's chest as he closed his eyes. Rin had said the first time they had sex would be special. He wasn't sure this classified as special, but he found he didn't care anymore. He didn't because as long as he was with Rin, it would be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JFC! I didn't think I could get this cheesy and sappy. I feel like I need to go write something very dirty and smutty to clean my hands of this. Sorry if it's not what you hoped but it's a second part! It's RinHaru and uh yea...happy ending I guess.


End file.
